The Spider and The Key
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: an alternate season 5 in which Peter moves to Sunnydale and meets Buffy and her friends how would the series have gone? Rated T for later chapter filled with violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 new kid down the street

**A/N: I don't own Spider-Man or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Peter moved the last of his boxes into his new room him and his Aunt May had just moved from new york to California to a small town called Sunnydale. Peter's Aunt had wanted to get out of the city to much danger with all those super heroes and villains running around.

Peter heard a knock on the door from downstairs, "Peter can you get the door please" Aunt may called from her room across the hall. Peter walked down the stairs to the door. When opened the door and there stood two girls. The girl on the left looked a year older then Peter she had blonde hair and wore a tank top and jeans. The girl on the right looked the same age as Peter she had Brown hair and wore a long blue T-shirt and jeans. The girl on the left spoke first.

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers and this is my younger sister Dawn we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood " she then handed him a basket filled with all sorts of goodies. "I'm Peter and it's nice to meet both of you," said Peter

The three teens talked for a few minutes mostly about Peter where he's from what was New York like, where he worked, and when he mentioned that he took pictures of Spider-Man both girls started asking questions which he didn't answer for obvious reasons they said there goodbye's and the summers girls headed back home.

Dawn couldn't stop thinking about the boy when she got home and immediately started writing in her diary.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today I meet a cute boy from New York City and he takes Pictures of Spider-man can you believe that! He's going to the same school as me too Buffy even likes him. I can't wait to see him tomorrow._

Meanwhile Peter is in his room tinkering with his web shooters when his police radio kicked in.

_All units in downtown Sunnydale we have a hostage situation on the corner of maple drive and Baker Street at the Sunnydale national Bank all units please respond._

Peter groaned 'at least I don't have to deal with any Super villains for a change just good old bank robbers' he thought to himself as he got his costume from his bag and changed into his Spider-Man costume.

'Look out Sunnydale your friendly Neighborhood Spider–Man is here' he thought and web zipped out the window towards the sounds of police sirens .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

**A/N: I don't own Marvel or Buffy the vampire Slayer**

Peter had been in Sunnydale only a month and he was already making friends he met Buffy and Dawn when he first moved here. Then Buffy introduced him to Willow, Xander ,Anya, and Tara. He liked them and they liked him as well but he always found them a little odd because anytime he wanted to hangout with them they were always 'busy'.

But at least he had Dawn. When the gang was busy he went to Buffy's house to hang with Dawn. Peter walked towards the Summer home Buffy had called saying she had something he needed to know.

He walked down the street to the Summer's house when he got to the front door he saw through the window that Buffy was talking to someone and she looked afraid. Peter managed to open the door quietly since it was unlock and managed to hear the end of the conversation.

"I'm going to kill your friends kill your family and when I do I'm going to make you watch," said the female voice. And walked towards Peter she looked to be in her early twenty's and wore a red dress and gave a smirk to Peter then walked out the door.

Buffy looked at Peter with a look of horror "how much did you hear" she asked her voice shaking.

"I heard the last part now can you explain to me who that was" said peter he walked towards Buffy slowly and gave her a quick hug and whispered "why was she threatening you?"

"H-her n-name is Glory "she said her voice still shaking and looked at him finally got her composer." Peter whatever you do don't get near her she's… bad news Peter" she couldn't tell him about her Slayer duties she wanted to tell Peter but she already had Xander to worry about she didn't want to worry about Peter too.

Peter looked at her he could tell she was afraid of this girl. He wanted to protect her and Dawn.

"I wont let her hurt any of you I promise that," whispered Peter

Later that night Peter is out on patrol. Jumping and swinging from rooftop to rooftop. But the night seemed quiet like no one in sight kind of quiet. 'Guess they all decided to take the day off' thought Peter.

Then he heard a scream just down the street. Peter jumped into action. He saw two guys and a girl. The two men walked closer to the girl they started growling. Peter jumped down behind the two thugs.

"Haven't you guys heard of the word no"?

The two thugs turned they had yellow eyes with fangs poking out of their mouth. They snarled and charged at Peter. He jumped in the air and webbed their eyes with webbing.

They screeched and tore off the webbing with ease then slashed at our hero who dodged again. Peter was about to punch one of the thugs but a sharp wooden object poked out of the creature's chest and turned to dust.

Who was standing where the creature stood was someone Peter knew. Buffy was standing with a wooden stake in hand looking really pissed off. "Seriously I can't have one night without having to kill anything" she smirked and stabbed the other with ease then she looked at Peter.

"So your Spider-Man " she looked at him up and down a few times "what's you in good old Sunnydale?"

Peter didn't answer and went to check on the girl. "Hey you okay" he asked the girl looked up at him "I am now" then her face changed into the same hideous face the two thugs turned into and slashed at Peter cutting his chest.

Buffy ran towards Peter and the vampire. She kicked the vampire in the stomach. The vampire fell backward and landed with a loud thump. Buffy jumped on the vampire quickly stabbing her with the stake turning into dust.

Peter walked towards Buffy who quickly turned still with an angry look on her face she slapped him. "I know it's you Peter and don't try to lie now start talking'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 explanations

**Disclaimer: i do Not own Spider-Man or Buffy all rights go to ****respective owners**

**A/N: thanks to the people who liked and followed this story this chapter's short i know but i promise the next one will be longer**

Peter and Buffy were sitting on the ledge of a rooftop in downtown Sunnydale Peter was looking at Buffy who was also looking at Peter he had his mask off she stared intensly with a look that said don't piss me off. After a few minutes of awkward silence Peter spoke up.

"How'd you find out it was me anyway?"

"Easy by your voice AND because you always come to school with bruises on your face" she said smirking

"And the whole vampire thing you want to tell me something Ms. Summers?"

"Well every generation a girl is chosen one girl in all the world The Slayer. Well until recently but anyway the point is I kill vampire's, demons and inter dimensional beings you know the usual."

"Does the gang know?"

"Yea Willow and Tara are witches, Anya's a former vengeance demon and well Xander's just human"

Buffy then told Peter of how she became the Slayer met Xander and Willow; how her mom and sister found out she was the Slayer. She started telling him stories of pass adventures and so forth. Peter told her how he got his powers about his Uncle Ben he left out Gwen though too= many memories would resurface instead he told some of his battles with all the villains he's faced and some of his superhero friends. After This Peter started to get up but grabbed his chest in pain he looked down at his chest the slash mark on his chest from the vampire he'd forgotten all about it and it was burning like crazy.

Buffy grabbed him quickly before he could fall of the ledge. "Come on Peter we got to get you patched up I got to get you to Giles he'll know what to do"

"Alright just tell me where to go" said Peter as he wrapped and arm around Buffy and fired a web line to nearby building and him and Buffy swinged towards the magic shop.

Willow was behind the counter checking the inventory for the shop when she heard the bell ring. She looked up to see Buffy and Peter they looked pretty beat up. But that's not what surprised her what surprise her was Peter who was wearing a Spider-Man costume and was bleeding it looked bad.

"B-Buffy what happened and why's Peter dressed as Spider-Man?" asked Willow as Buffy placed Peter in a chair next to a round table filled with all sorts of magical items.

"Because he is Spider-Man Will and he need's help think you can do a healing spell to close the wound" Said Buffy to which Willow nodded and sat next to Peter.

"Peter don't freak out okay but this might sting a bit" she then placed her hands on the wound and recited a spell to heal the wound to which there was a glowing energy from Willow's hands and the wound healed almost instantly.

"OW I thought you said it would sting a bit!" shouted Peter

Then three new people arrived Xander, Anya and Dawn all entered the magic shop and they saw Peter in a costume like Spider-Man's. Peter just looked at them and sighed.

"Guys I need to tell you something"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or Buffy all rights go to their owners.**

**After telling the gaing he was Spider-Man everyone kind of just acted like it**

**was the most normal thing in the world. They asked the questions he's heard many people ask. How'd you get your powers, why were you a superhero. The usual stuff. But not everyone was so thrilled.**

Dawn didn't know what to think she wanted to be mad at Peter for not telling her the truth that he was a superhero. All those times he left early from her house when he had to run "errands" he lied to her and that's something Dawn hated with a passion. But she was also fascinated with the idea of her best friend being a superhero. Tonight all she cared about would be hanging out with her best friend tonight and maybe her new boyfriend.

Peter and Dawn were watching TV on the couch the rest of the gang went out looking for Riley Buffy's boyfriend who went missing a few days ago. And they left Peter with babysitting or as Buffy called it Dawn-sitting. He didn't mind Dawn was cool and he liked hanging out with her.

"So Dawn what's it like being the sister of a vampire slayer"

"Don't get me started on that! It's like living in the biggest shadow ever made. Oh Buffy this and Buffy that it's like no one knows I'm here."

"Hey I notice you and so does everyone else it's just they happen to worry about you a lot "

"I'm 16 years old Peter! Yet everyone treats me like a child and ever since this Glory chick arrived Buffy's been watching me like a hawk 24/7"

Peter knew that Buffy was being protective of Dawn a lot lately. He tried asking Buffy about it but she wouldn't say she'd just change the subject he knew something was up it had to do with Dawn and Glory and Peter had to find out what.

Dawn punched Peter in the arm pulling him back into reality it didn't hurt obviously because of his strength "earth to Peter" she said smiling

"Sorry I was just thinking of something"

"Okay weirdo… So Peter I was wondering could you maybe take me what do you call it again?"

" It's called web swinging. And No do you know how much trouble I'd get in with your sister we got a demon on the loose and it's not safe for either of us"

Dawn was about to protest when Buffy came running in and ran up stairs she looked like she'd been crying. Something was wrong with Buffy. Peter slowly got up he told Dawn he'd be right back and went upstairs to see what was wrong with Buffy.

When Peter entered Buffy's room she was curled up with a pillow in her arms squeezing it tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"R-Riley he's left… he left I ran and ran Peter I tried to make it in time b-but… I-I couldn't" more sobbing continued. Peter wrapped an arm around her trying to soothe her down she cried and cried on Peter's shoulder, and Peter didn't know what to say.

"Why isn't anything going right Peter first my mom, then my sister, now Riley why does this keep happening."

"What's wrong with your sister Buffy I keep asking and you never tell now what the hell is going on and don't try to get yourself out of this one Summers"

She looked at him and shook her head "Not now Peter… I'll tell you tomorrow but right now…" she wraps her arms around him looking up into his brown eyes "Just stay with me"

"B-Buffy I cant I got to go… you know do Spider-Man stuff"

That was a lie but anything to get him out of this awkward situation with Buffy it had to work.

"Fine" she said letting go of his waist and laying her head on the bed "Night web-head" she said with a smile

"Night Slayer" said Peter smirking back.

After leaving Buffy's room he went back downstairs to Dawn she was still sitting on the couch her eyes looking right at him. Peter felt like she was looking straight into his soul.

"Tomorrow's Buffy's birthday thinking I should get her a new boyfriend"

"Dawn doesn't be like that your sister just got her heart broken. Let her heal and she'll be back to the good old Buffy we know and love"

"I'll stop when you take me web-swinging… tonight" she replied crossing her arms. She knew she would win she got Peter all the time with this and he knew it too. When he sighed she knew she had won.

"Come on let's go and bring a jacket it get's kind of cold trust me I know I've been doing this for awhile know"

Dawn squealed with joy and ran back upstairs to get ready. Peter didn't know it but Dawn would be counting this as their first 'date'.

A man with metallic arms and round goggles in a tattered brown trench coat is on a huge super computer the man is looking for someone. He clicks a link about an appearance of Spider-Man in a small town called Sunnydale the man smiled showing yellow crooked teeth.

"Time for the Sinister six to make a visit to Sunnydale to crush a certain bug but first I must inform Osborne of this develpment"

**so the sisnister six will be making an appearance and it seems a love triangle with Peter,Buffy and Dawn is forming with Riley's gone. I know I'm jumping things and stuff but it's been a long time since I've watched season five. Anyway guys give me your thoughts on everything so far and I hope you enjoyed PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So Dawn's 'date' with Peter didn't go exactly as planned all Peter talked about was how he could help Buffy with her Riley problem which is how They got themselves into this predicament. Shopping. Its not that Dawn didn't want to help her sister it's just she wanted to have some alone time with Peter

"How bout this?" replied Dawn pulling out a pink tank top to show Peter. They were at the mall shopping for Buff's last minute birthday present and they'd been looking for hours for any signs of something she'd like and so far absolutely nothing.

"I don't know Dawn I don't see your sister as the I wear pink kind of girl you know. It takes the badass out of her," he said with a smile

"Then why don't we just get her a card or do you have something in mind"

Peter thought it over. How do you get a birthday present for a girl who just got her heart broke? Jewelry. Nah. Chocolate. Nope. As Peter contemplating on what to get Buffy Dawn was already in the birthday cards section of the store.

"Well bug boy are you coming?" replied Dawn impatiently

"Coming."

Peter got up from the seat he was sitting on and walked towards Dawn who had a few cards in her hands. "Found them let's get out of here" she replied.

"Dawn don't you think we should get her something nice… or something she could use" he looked across to another shop, it was a magic shop but a lot bigger then the one Giles owned.

"Come on let's go see what we can find in there," said Peter

"If anything happens to us I'm telling Buffy" replied Dawn

When they got into the shop they were stunned. The place was amazing it had a huge library of all sorts, books on demons/monsters, spells, and even potions. In the front of the shop it had other magical items.

An old man with a thinning hairline and wore a suit he smiled at the two teens. "Can I help you two today"?

"Uh yes would you happen to have any necklaces that could have protection charms on them"

"Ah yes one moment" and the man walked into the back of the store. When he returned he had a necklace with a small red symbol in the shape of a spider.

"This is charm is said to give the one who wears it good luck and protect them from harm but it is just a story."

Dawn gave Peter a grin and a big. This guy hadn't seen what the two of them had seen. After paying for the gift they headed towards Buffy's house with the gift wrapped and sitting in Dawns lap.

When Peter saw Buffy he smiled she looked better. Last time he saw her she was crying and broken but now she looked determine and focused

"So what did my web-head friend get me for my birthday" said Buffy

He picked up the box from Dawn and handed it to Buffy. When Buffy opened the box her eyes lighted up and she smiled really big.

"Peter its beautiful Thank you!" she gave Peter

"Dawn helped" said Peter

"Thanks Dawnie"

Buffy put on the necklace and smiled. "Perfect fit"

Just then Giles walked in and the room became silent Buffy looked at Dawn and told her to go to her room. Dawn protested but Peter stepped in and stopped it before anything could be said.

Giles lead the Scooby's and Peter into the living room. His face looked grim he had been looking for what ever Glory was looking for this "key" that would be the end of the world as they knew it.

"So what's the situation with Dawn we need a way to protect her from Glory" said Buffy

"Wait what why would Glory want Dawn she's just a kid," replied Peter

Buffy was silent for a moment then looked at him "Dawn's not really my sister Peter she's the key these monks or whatever decided I had to protect her she's only been alive six months we had false memories of her they never happened" Peter was in shock he'd only been here a month but to say she wasn't really a human being that was messed up.

"I'm not letting this chick touch her if she does…" Peter spoke quietly

"Don't be an idiot Peter this is a god were facing not a regular demon"

Then arguing ensued between Buffy and Peter they didn't know Dawn was watching the entire time. Buffy and Peter didn't realize they were the only ones who didn't know until Dawn spoke up.

"S-o-o I-m-m a freak aren't I. If im not your sister then what the hell am I huh I've only been alive six months! Six freaking months! why the hell should you care about whatever happens to me!" she pulled out a knife and slit her wrist then fell down on the ground the only thing she heard before she hit the ground was her sister and friends screaming in panic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dawn slipped in and out of consciousness all she could see were flashes of people and faint voices. When she finally regained consciousness she found herself in a hospital bed with an IV on her wrist were she had cut. She looked around the room she saw her sister and mother laying on chairs asleep.

'Well this is just great I'm still here…' she sighed to herself and heard the door open and in walked Peter with balloons in hand. She smiled weakly at him even though they weren't dating yet she could just sense it then she noticed a patch on his wrist the kind that you get when you get a shot. Her eyes widened at the site of it.

"You lost a lot of blood Dawn we had to get you a blood transfusion and I was the only match." He said solemnly as he placed the balloons beside her bed.

"So you basically saved my life… why?"

"Because I care about you Dawn just because you've been alive only six months doesn't mean you're not human"

" He's right you know," said a voice

They both turned and saw Buffy who was walking towards Dawn slowly and sat at the edge of the bed placing a hand over Dawn's. "You're my sister and nothing more I don't care if you've been alive six months or even a year I'm not letting Glory find you no matter what."

She gripped her sister's hands firmly "You and me we have the same blood you're my sister and I love you… okay?"

"Okay" said Dawn quietly giving her sister a hug.

After getting Dawn checked out Buffy and her mom took her home while Peter went to the magic shop to help Willow and Tara with the alarm spell if Glory was ever near.

As Peter made his way to the shop he had a slight feeling he was being watched he stopped and turned behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed when he turned back though he was wrong. Glory was standing right in front of him.

"You're the guy that was at The Slayer's home… you don't look human," she said looking up and down at him.

"I've face a lot worse then you lady… if you hurt my friends I'll…"

"Hahaha…your cute when you act all threating but listen hear you get in my way you will die very painfully and this is my only warning" she said and walked away casually.

Peter was pissed off now she threatened him and his friends. This made Peter want to hurt her more but how do you kill a god. Sure Peter's fought Norse gods before but this was totally different and sadly the only other person who knew about dimensional gods was and he was back in New York.

He ran the thoughts over his head and entered the magic shop. Willow and Tara were busy at work looking for ways to keep Glory away from the shop and Buffy's home.

"Hey guys guess what bundle of fun I just ran into… Glory and she pissed me off… so I threatened the bitch"

Tara and Willow stopped what they were doing and looked at Peter for a moment they were scared for him he just pissed off a god hell bent on looking for a key that was actually a human girl.

"Peter are you insane! You could have gotten yourself killed! This is not good not good at all…" said Willow

"Will you do know I've done this stuff before right I pissed of Odin the All-Father of Asgard. Not only that but I also defeated a galactic titan and I'm still here"

Willow was about to protest when the shops phone rang. Tara raced to pick up the phone just in time.

"Hello… Oh hey Buffy… yea he's here… one sec" she put the phone face down. "Peter its Buffy she needs to talk to you.

Peter picked up the phone. "Hey Buffy what's up… Hold on what... I'll be right there".

"What's wrong"?

"It's Dawn something's wrong and Buffy needs me," said Peter as he ran towards the front door

"We'll come too" said Tara

"No we need you two to find the protection spell to keep Glory away." Said Peter before he ran off down the street.

When he finally got to Buffy's he saw Joyce on the porch waiting for him she looked afraid "She's in her room" she said her voice shaking. He ran quickly into the house upstairs to Dawn's room. When he opened the door what he saw amazed him. Dawn was literally clinging to the ceiling of her room upside down. She looked down to see Peter standing in the doorway.

" Oh this is not good" Peter whispered softly

"You Think! I'm stuck to my freaking celling!" she was panicking now almost to the point she was about to hyperventilate. Peter jumped onto the celling and slowly crawled towards her.

"It's okay Dawn I got you… It's going to be all right now what you need to do is…" as Peter told her the way to get down she couldn't help but stare at him like a complete goofball and messed up a lot due to this. When she finally did manage to get down Buffy called Peter and Dawn to the living room.

"So I'm just going to ask one simple question … why does my sister have your powers Peter?! Are you trying to get her killed!" she yelled out fiercely.

Peter thought over it for a minute. The only explination would have been the blood transfusion they did it was the only way.

"When I gave Dawn my blood I'm guessing my radioactive blood gave her my powers it's only a guess"

Buffy starred at him intently like she was thinking of a way to punish him for a horrible crime or something. "Then since it's your powers and your responsibility your going to train my sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dawn and Peter were in an abandon warehouse outside of Sunnydale. Since Buffy wanted Peter to train Dawn he decided to train her his way. By putting her in the most dangerous situation possible.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Dawn as they made their way inside the warehouse. Inside it was all flat asphalt except for the lights Peter had installed in the upper decks.

"Were going to be testing your senses my young padiwan," said Peter with a sly smile on his face.

"Shut up webs" she turned to punch him but he wasn't there she hadn't even heard him move. "Peter this isn't funny seriously… come on! Just then a buzzing in her neck told her to move but instead she stood there and waited for whatever it was that was coming after. She shot out her organic web from her wrist but unlike Peter's; Dawn's had a barbwire like point on them. She slashed at the object coming towards her and heard a loud yell and a crash. That's when she stopped and ran towards Peter who had been knocked through a support beam denting it.

"Ow I think everything hurts right now but good job Dawn…" he looked into her brown eyes why is it when Peter likes a girl he suddenly cant talk but with Dawn he had to force himself to talk to her but now in this moment he wanted to tell her how he felt. "Dawn there's something I need to tell…" but before he could say what he wanted to say they both heard the sounds of police sirens.

Dawn smiled and Peter knew that smile she was up to something and he knew it too. "No I promised your sister I wouldn't get you involved."

But Dawn wasn't listening instead she pulled of the shirt she was wearing revealing a red and black spider costume with red webbing design and a hooded mask as she pulled the mask and hood on she grinned before masking her entire face.

"Do I ever listen to Buffy Peter? Come on we got bad guys to get" she grinned and web zipped out of the warehouse leaving Peter Parker absolutely breathless before regaining his composure and got his costume swinging after Dawn.

He raced after her with full force into the night sky but no matter how hard he tried he was always behind her. On the other hand Dawn was having way to much fun web swinging she let out whoo's and yahoo's almost every time. Finally they caught up to where the sirens were heading a bank how original.

Dawn was the first to arrive she grinned under the mask and entered through the second story window taking out the guard from behind of the window quietly. Peter followed suit by going to the opposite window and taking out the guard on that window.

The two heroes then took to the celling quietly crawling above the four remaining guards heads.

"Dawn you take the two on the left I'll take the two not the right on three okay"

But Dawn didn't listen instead she did the exact opposite she dropped to the ground encased her fist in spiked webbing and whistled. All three thugs stood their guns pointed.

"Oh I'm sorry I was looking for my contacts silly my hahaha…" she then release her spiked webbing into bigger cases of webbing at all four targets now encasing each of them into a sack of webbing struggling to get free.

Peter dropped down and stood there in shock. She took out all four of them in a matter of seconds when Peter would do this it took him at least two minutes. 'She's stealing my fire'. Peter thought to himself solemnly as they swinged their way back to Buffy's house.

They entered through the window and were greeted with Buffy and Joyce both glaring at Peter and Dawn.

"You promised me Peter you weren't going to get my sister involved in…this!" she said pointing to Dawn's costume. "Dawn get out of that and get dressed Peter… I think you should leave"

"Buffy it wasn't his fault I'm the one who didn't listen to Peter when I was supposed to if it's anyone you should be blaming it's me okay!"

"Dawn OUT!" she yelled. To which Dawn ran out of the room crying.

"I'm sorry" Peter whispered softly

"You should be" said Buffy and left the room with her mother leaving Peter alone to think of what he had just done.

He left Buffy's house a few minutes later and swinged downtown to clear his head. Maybe punching a few muggers will get it of his mind. As he was about to swing out into open sky his spider-sense started going off he turned a second to late and saw a metal claw hit him in the face. Then all he saw was darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: first of all I want to thank all the people who viewed, commented, and followed this story I probably wouldn't have finished this part without yall's support so thank you and enjoy!**

Peter's head was absolutely spinning he couldn't see anything but he could hear voices. And they were voices Peter knew too well.

"Ah so the arachnid finally wakes" said the voice of Doctor Otto Octavious.

"Now that we have the spider Octavouis shouldn't we dispose of him" said the voice of Myseterio.

"No! We need him alive if we want to destroy The Slayer" Otto yelled back

Peters eye's widened his head spinning running thoughts and questions through his head 'Why the hell would they want Buffy she hasn't done… unless…' Peter struggled to move his hands but found he couldn't move them at all. He noticed he was trapped in adimantium chains.

Just then a wave of electricity hit Peter's back causing pain everywhere inside his body. Peter screamed in agony. He only knew one villain who could do that and that was Electro he could see the glow of his electricity behind him.

"We can always torture him to get the Slayer here," said Electro

Peter couldn't see Otto but he could tell that the bastard was smiling. "Yes that is how we shall get the Slayer to come after all she does have a responsibility to protect anyone isn't that right…Mr. Parker."

XxX

Dawn woke up screaming in pain not only had she seen Peter being tortured she felt it all. She screamed until her sister Buffy ran into her room shaking her.

"Dawn wake up! What's wrong?" said a frantic Buffy

Dawn opened her eyes .Her voice shaking almost a whisper, "P-Peter's in L-L-A and being tortured. I felt it Buffy I felt everything he felt he's in trouble we need to get to LA!"

Buffy held her sister tight and rocked her gently. Peter was captured and there was no way she was going back to LA that was Angel's town and she promised him she wouldn't come back besides last time she went it wasn't under the best of circumstances.

"I Know you don't want to go there Buffy but please we have to or something really bad might happen" said Dawn quietly. Buffy knew she was right but she couldn't leave Sunnydale with Glory around the only option was the option she hated the most. She had to send her sister after him.

She looked into her sister's eyes. "Dawn I need you to go to LA I can't go with Glory still around it's too dangerous to leave I have to stop her… I'll be right here when you and Peter get back…okay"

Dawn's eyes widened. Her sister was giving her permission to leave Sunnydale to go to LA and save the boy she cared about the most.

"Your serious I can go…"

"Yes Dawn I'm completely serious" said Buffy as patted her sister on the back. "Now go save our web head"

Dawn packed a duffel bag full of cloths and her Spider-Woman costume and quietly headed out into the night to the train station that would take her to LA and find Peter. Dawn had seen who Peter was captured by so she knew who they were. The Sinister Six were some of Peter's greatest super-villains all on one team so she knew what she was up against.

She made it to LA in the early morning around 9:00. The only place Dawn knew she could hang out was at Angel's place. She 'met' him a few times and they got along fine. But seeing her would make Angel think Buffy was here too.

She decided to stay in a hotel in downtown LA. When night came she put on her Spider-Woman costume and swinged out into the city of LA looking for Peter. In an odd way she could sense when he was nearby so she used it to her advantage when she stopped at an old burning building. This was where they were keeping him.

She quietly entered the building only to find it empty. But she still sensed Peter here so why would her sense's be wrong about this it got her this far. She then felt a swich and a hole in the floor opened up a typical underground layer great. Dawn could almost feel him now. She knew there was no turning back on this once she jumped down she would be on her own. Dawn took a deep breath and jumped down into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dawn as dropped down in the dark hole she was thinking of ways to hurt these guys. She'd start with Kraven he was human that would be the easiest. Next Mysterio she thought that if she could sense Peter then maybe she could sense other people as well. She thought of the others Electro, Vulture, and Doc Ock and finally The Rhino all six of them were going to pay.

She landed in a dark metal hallway it was just as dark as the hole. However Dawn could see through the darkness. She walked slowly down the hallway following her instincts in finding Peter she was close real close. After about thirty minutes of walking she reached the end of the hallway a huge metal door stood in her way. She grinned under her mask and shot a web line at each side of the door stepped back a few feet and launched her self towards the door feet first kicking it down. That's when she saw him.

Peter's costume was ripped and he had bruises and cut's all over his expose face. She started to run toward him but her spider sense kicked in telling her to move. She backfliped into the air just in time before a metal claw crashed down where she originally stood.

"We were expecting the Slayer to come not another spider… no matter we shall squash you first!" yelled Doctor Octopus. He swinged one of his metallic Claws at Dawn who slashed the incoming arm with her barbwire webbing. Doc Ock screamed out in anger and charged at her swinging widely at her. Dawn ducked, flipped and did all she could to dodge his attacks but Doc got in a few good hits to her body tearing parts of her suit.

"Is… that… all you… got…" Dawn huffed smiling under her mask. She had him right were she wanted him. She waited until he swinged his remaining metallic claws out then created a huge spiked web ball swinging at the three remaining arms destroying them. She finished it up by flipping into the air and rocketing towards the villains face knocking him out cold.

Dawn stayed on the alert as the other 5 villains charged out of the shadows. Electro fired a blast of electricity at Dawn. She decided to create a web dome around herself just seconds before the bolt hit her the webbing absorbed the electricity into the webbing.

Dawn waited until the villains slowly walked closer to her dome. Mysterio with his copies, Kraven with his spear while the others slowly walked towards her bubble she waited until they were right on top of it. That's when she pushed outwards from her web bubble causing the electrified barbed wire webbing to hit all the villains knocking them out instantly.

Dawn sighed to herself, she did it she had beaten the Sinister Six without any help she had done it all by herself. She then remembered why she came here in the first place. She ran towards where Peter was being held and tried to pull of the adimantium chains but to no avail.

"There's a control panel on the other side of the room" Peter said bluntly "That should get me out of this."

Dawn ran towards the other side and released Peter's chains to which Peter fell on the ground struggling to keep him upright. Dawn ran over putting an arm around Peter dragging him towards the exit.

"C'mon Peter…let's get you out of here" Dawn said her voice faint due to all the energy she had used in the fight. They walked out of the fortress of the Sinister Six bruised and battered but alive.

When they got to Dawn's hotel room. Peter was placed on the bed and told not to get up. Peter tried to protest but there was no arguing with Dawn. And Pete knew that for a fact. As Dawn started patching Peter up She couldn't help but realize that he was starring at her so intently.

"Is there something on my face?" Dawn asked

Peter laughed at this before Dawn punched him in the arm. "No it's just… you look really beautiful" he said with a smile

Dawn blushed a very light red but it was still a blush. She smiled back and put down the medical kit and decided to lie on Peter's chest to which it was Peter's turn to blush.

"Peter can I ask you something" Dawn said quietly as she rubbed the scar on his chest.

"Anything"

"Do you like me… more then a friend"?

Peter was silent a moment. Dawn looked up at him and he looked down at her. Then he slowly leaned in close towards her tilting his head slightly. Dawn's heart raced as there lips touched.

After the kiss Dawn smiled "I'll take that as a yes" and kissed him again this time more passionately. Dawn moaned as Peter's tounge wrestled with her's she then started to unzip her Spider-Woman outfit revealing her black bra. Peter's blush became even redder.

"P-Peter I want you to be m-my first" said a shy Dawn

"A-A-re you sure about this"

"Peter I've never been so sure in my life" she said as she slid the rest of her costume off revealing even more skin.

"I love you Dawn"

"I love you too Pete"

She kissed him again after this no more words were spoken.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The early morning light hit Dawn eye's as sunlight crept through the window. She opened her eyes and looked up at the person next to her she smiled and snuggled closer to Peter's chest. Last night had been magical for her she'd never felt so alive. In that moment with Peter she knew he was the she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She played with the golden necklace he had on his chest. It was heart shaped she'd always see Peter mess with it whenever he was anxious or nervous and whenever she asked where he got it he'd always say a 'friend'. Then Dawn made the mistake of opening it.

Inside was a small photo of a younger looking Peter with glasses and a blonde girl kissing his cheek. She starred at the photo intently. Peter stirred in his sleep and grabbed Dawns lower waist to which Dawn squealed waking Peter up.

Peter looked down at Dawn with a grin. "Morning Dawnie"

Dawn smiled brightly. "Morning Pete" kissing his lips and moved her body on to Peter's stomach.

Peter moved the hair out of Dawn's eyes and stared at her. He hadn't felt this close to someone since Gwen. Last night was the first time he didn't have dreams of that night. With Dawn he felt complete and he wouldn't let anyone touch her. Especially the demon god looking for her back in Sunnydale.

"Peter? You okay?" asked Dawn.

"Y-yea I'm fine," said Peter. He glanced at the clock, which read 11:15AM they had missed their train back to Sunnydale. Which meant Buffy had to cover for him again. His Aunt thinks Peter's on a school trip to a science expo for college credit in LA.

"Shit! We over slept" yelled Peter.

Dawn looked at the clock then smiled she leaned in to Peter's ear. "That means we have time to ourselves," she whispered. Dawn got out of the bed still naked and walked towards the bathroom. Peter's eyes were on her the entire time he followed her inside.

XxX

After getting dressed Peter and Dawn decided to tour the streets of LA and see what the city had to offer. The two teens were in the food court eating food when Dawn heard a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Buffy's little sister," said the voice.

Both teens turned and there stood a tanned brunette with brown hair in a t-shirt and jeans. It was Cordelia Chase one of the many former Scooby's that left Buffy's gang .She worked for Angel now who was using his vampire abilities as a private investigator.

"Cordelia" shouted Dawn in amazement it had been awhile since she'd seen Cordelia since Buffy's graduation. She ran over towards her and wrapped her in a hug, which surprisingly Cordelia accepted.

"What are you doing in LA? And who's that boy your sitting next to… let me guess boyfriend?" asked Cordelia

Dawn nodded" Me and Peter are just seeing the sights were actually leaving tomorrow for Sunnydale"

"Well isn't that just great. Hey how bout you two come by the office I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind… Buffy isn't here is she?" asked Cordelia

Dawn shook her head. "Nope just me and my boyfriend" she said smiling brightly.

Cordelia smirked she could see Dawn had a skip in her step. She knew what that meant little Ms. Summers had her cherry popped and recently too. Cordelia decided to just shake it off though she didn't want to pry into her love life that wasn't her anymore right now she had bigger problems. Like Drusilla and Harmony to worry about.

Peter walked towards the two girls and introduced himself to Cordelia. She had to admit Dawn sure knew how to pick them. Peter was nice and not too bad looking either. The three talked for a little bit about how LA was before leaving for Angel's.

When the three arrived at Angel's Peter was impressed the place was average but nice kind of reminded him of New York.

"Just wait here I'll go get Angel" said Cordy and disappeared into the back of the building. The couple sat on a wooden bench while they waited for Cordy to bring Angel. Suddenly Dawn's eye's rolled into the back of her head and she started to squirm in the seat. Peter started to panic and yelled for help. Then a man with a black trench coat and wore all black clothing he had spiked brown hair and brown eyes. Peter knew it was given the description everyone gave him this was Buffy's ex Angel.

Angel picked up Dawn and carried her to the back with Peter following close behind and place her on the table.

"What happened?" asked Angel.

" I don't know we were sitting down and then she just started doing this!" said a frantic Peter.

Seconds later Dawn's eyes went back to normal and she bolted up from the table and looked straight at Peter.

"We need to leave now!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dawn gripped the leather armrest of Cordelia's car tighter and tighter. The vision she had was not a good one she had seen her mother on the floor lifeless and not moving. She just hoped she wasn't to late. Peter on the other hand was concerned his girlfriend just had a vision the question was did she really believe her mother was in danger he knew Joyce had been sick but this was a lot to take in.

They arrived at Buffy's house around noon. As soon as Cordelia parked her car Dawn was running to her house. Peter followed soon after leaving Cordy by herself. When Peter got inside he turned into the living room and saw Dawn over the body of her mother trying to get a pulse.

"Peter she's not breathing! Call 911!" screamed a panicked Dawn

Peter ran to the nearest house phone and called 911. A few minutes later Buffy entered the room and saw her mother on the ground as well. Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw her mother not breathing or responding. Dawn went to her sister and the two of them started crying hoping their mother would make it.

The paramedics arrived a short time later they asked the three teens questions. When'd they get here etc. Dawn and Buffy held hands as they tried to revive their mother but each time they tried with no success the girls lost hope. Peter watched as one of the medics told them there was nothing else they could do. Their mother was dead. Dawn ran over to Peter and started to cry into his chest. Her worst fear imaginable came true and Dawn was powerless to stop it. Peter could relate to loosing a loved one but this was different Peter knew he couldn't heal this one. It would take time lots of time for the girls to heal.

Willow and Tara were the first to arrive at the hospital. Buffy, Dawn and Peter sat in the chairs with blank expression. Dawn was curled into a ball lying her head on Peter's shoulder her eyes were red from crying. Buffy looked like she'd loose it any second her face was still a look of shock the doctors had said that she was fine and the tumor was gone and if their were any signs to bring her in. Buffy had seen the signs and she had ignored them it was her fault her mother was dead.

Xander and Anya arrived a short time later their faces said the same thing. No one spoke for a few minutes' only hugs and condolences were said between the group of friends they were all shocked.

"Why… why now…" whispered Dawn

"Dawn there was nothing we could do…she's in a better place now though" said Willow

Just then a doctor came by and asked for Dawn and Buffy to come and see the cause of death to their mother. The others all waited out in the hospital lobby. Silence again hushed over the group until the two Summers girls returned.

After leaving the hospital Buffy, Dawn and Peter decided to stay at Peter's. They couldn't go back their mother had just died in that place they called home they might never return.

Dawn and Peter lied in bed together neither of them spoke the events of today had taken their tolls on them. Peter decided it was best if he just be there for Dawn because that's what She needed the most.

"I know what it's like to loose someone you love" Peter whispered softly," but it doesn't mean there not still here…my uncle Ben he told me with great power must also come great responsibility…he died because of my actions and I've never forgiven myself…Dawn you don't need to blame yourself for this I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere you hear me…" Peter finished his speech and stroked her brown hair gently.

"Peter…why do bad things happen to good people?" whispered Dawn

"I don't know Dawn…I don't know"


	12. Poll Question

A/N: Alright guys I'm opening a poll on my profile to see if I should add a love triangle with Buffy, Dawn and Peter I've been thinking about this and I don't know what to do it's yalls decision if you'd like to see it.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright guys the vote's are in and the poll is now closed and most of you ****voted yes so here we go the love triangle begins Also this will be the last chapter till the end of the week so maybe next saturday or sunday will be a new chapter. I have exams this week so yea Enjoy and tell me what you think of this development.**

Buffy couldn't sleep she couldn't get the image of her lifeless body out of her head she needed someone to talk to the obvious choice being Peter. She crept from her bed making sure she didn't wake her sister or Peter's aunt.

She entered his room silently making sure she didn't wake him and crawled next to him in his bed. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Peter" She whispered softly," Peter…I'm scared… I just lost my mom… I don't know what to do…Peter I might have to drop out to take care of her… with Glory out there it gets me even more scared… I feel like she's going to find out…" She wanted to say more but couldn't she started crying.

Peter had heard what she said he turned on his side and opened his eyes he looked at her with sadness. He knew what it was like to loose someone he couldn't say the same thing he said to Dawn that would be wrong. Instead he wiped her eyes and pulled her into a hug he didn't have to say anything. Buffy nuzzled under his chin

"I feel like everything is falling apart" she cried " first my sister… then Spike telling me he loves me…and now my mom…Peter you're the only thing that has gone right in my life"

Peter was in a pickle and he knew it. Dawn would come in his room in the morning and see her sister with him and think she's cheating on him. His Parker luck was at it again.

"Buffy…I lost my uncle…and I lost my girlfriend because of my mistakes… but this wasn't your fault you couldn't have stopped this…Your going to have to raise your sister… me and my aunt will help in anyway we can okay" whispered Peter.

Buffy looked up at him. Why was it that when she fell for a guy he was into something strange. First there was Angel the vampire. Then it was Riley the super soldier. Now it was Peter Parker the Amazing Spider-Man. She tilted her head and leaned in closer to his face. Peter couldn't see or tell what was going on before he felt Buffy's lips on his.

Peter broke away from the kiss and shook his head he had to lie to her he couldn't tell her he was dating her sister that would crush her. "Buffy…no I can't…I cant let anything happen to you…. If people found out who I was they'd come looking for you and anyone else I care about…" he said softly

But Buffy could tell he was lying tears started to form in her eyes. "You don't love me…you love her… don't you" she said pulling away and slowly getting up from the bed. "I saw it when she came running to you how you held her and you know what…. I'm happy for both of you… but at the same time…I hate you" she said and went back into the guest room.

The old Parker luck had struck again.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Surprise guys I got one more chapter in before I have to study for exams anyway this is a combination of two episodes from season five with a little twist hope you guys enjoy if you guys have any ideas on what should happen next please give me feedback is much appericiated!.**

**P.S: i'm looking for someone to make a ****cover for this story if anyone would like to PM me the link to the photo.**

Peter woke up the next day to get ready for the funeral service. His mind however was somewhere else last night Buffy had tried to make a move on him and he had screwed up his friendship with Buffy. The most important thing was he had to tell Dawn about this but if he told Dawn she'd try and fight her sister. And that was something Peter didn't want to see.

He came out of his room fully dressed in his suit waiting for Dawn. Buffy had left early to go and see if everything was ready though Peter thought it was because of what happened last night. When Dawn came down Peter couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even in a funeral dress she looked beautiful but beauty was just the added bonus to what was his wonderful girlfriend.

The two of them drove in silence with Dawn holding Peter's hand as they made there way to the funeral service. To Peter the entire service was a blur all he remembered was when he tried to hug Buffy she stopped him.

"Don't talk to me," she had whispered silently so only he could hear.

XxX

Dawn sat in Willow and Tara's dorm room. Peter was off at class with Tara and Willow. While in their room Dawn had seen a spell book that would bring her mother back but the only way to do this were to get supplies and among other things. It took her awhile but she had finally managed to get all the ingredients to do the resurrection spell. She carefully read the incantation and did as it said. Suddenly the candles had burned out of the room where she was and the room turned very cold.

Buffy entered the house it was strange. All the lights in her house were off and it felt unusually cold inside. She went upstairs to lie down she had been with Angel most of the night getting Peter out of her head. When she got up the stairs she saw her sister in the middle of the floor with candles and other such items. She had done something and whatever it had been it was not good.

"Dawn what did you do?" said a frantic and slightly scared Buffy

"I-I…. want her back Buffy…we need mom back I-I…"said Dawn

Buffy's eyes widened she had done the unthinkable and raised their dead mother from the grave. Even Willow had said it was dangerous and it shouldn't be tried but did Buffy listen nope she just did it.

"Dawn what ever you rose is not our mom anymore…Dawn she's dead! "Cried out Buffy.

"No…No…No"

Suddenly the door knocked and they both knew what it was. Buffy ran downstairs to open the door. But before she reached it Dawn had tore the seal of the spell instantly breaking it.

Buffy opened the door. But no one was there. She fell to the ground crying. Her sister Dawn ran down stairs to comfort her sister. Buffy knew what she had to do she had to tell Dawn what happened last night and tell her she gives her approval of Peter. She knew Peter would never love her like he loved Dawn.

"Dawn there's something I need to tell you," whispered Buffy.

XxX

Peter was out on patrol. The events of last night and today were on his mind how was he going to tell Dawn what had happened last night. Maybe punching the faces of a few muggers would clear his senses. He swinged out into the summer night of Sunnydale. When he heard a scream coming from an alley he went down to check it out.

What he saw bummed him even more. It was Glory's little gobbling followers. He'd never seen one but he'd heard of them before from Buffy and the gang. Peter had to say there descriptions were dead on.

Three of them had cornered a blonde girl in an alleyway. Peter decided to make his entrance by jumping on one of them knocking him out cold as he hit the pavement.

"Guys don't you know that the whole robe thing is SO 6th century Europe" joked Peter.

The two remaining goons smiled a very creepy smile.

"So you are him aren't you… you are what the Glorious one has been looking for…the key" said one of the deformed monks.

Peter was puzzled they thought he was the key but something hit him in the back sending him flying towards the wall. It was Glory standing over him she had disguised herself as a girl in pearl to lure Peter into this. She smiled at him.

"Now I have what I want" she said before kicking him in the face knocking Peter out cold.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright guys I'm back and it looks like were coming to the home stretch of things I hope you guys enjoy**

Dawn was up in the middle of the night in the kitchen thinking of what Buffy had to revealed to her. She wanted to be mad at her sister but part of her just couldn't she had forgiven her sister without argument so everything was well. Except for Peter not being home that was strange. She thought about going out but with Glory on the hunt and closer then ever from discovering she was the key Dawn had to be careful. She went to leave when suddenly Dawn hit the ground hard, pain shot through her spine. She was just about to get up when she was knocked back down from a blast of pain from the head she screamed in agony not only in pain this time but in fear she had seen Glory. Peter had been kidnapped by Glory and Dawn had no idea where he was she suddenly couldn't feel his presence anymore.

Her sister Buffy arrived seconds later in a hurry to her sister's side

"Dawn…Dawn! What happened?" said Buffy

"Its…Peter…Glory has him" she managed to say before she passed out.

Buffy cursed and picked up her sister since her sister was down and out for now it was up to her. Now all she needed to do was get the gang and find Peter.

XxX

Peter opened his eyes. His mask had been removed and he found he couldn't move his arms. Second time this has happened and for the first time Peter felt absolutely helpless. He looked around the room and could tell he was in some sort of Suite of a hotel probably the one downtown but he couldn't be sure.

Just then the door opened with Glory and her ugly minions right behind her. She smiled with glee and walked towards Peter and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. When he looked into her eyes her smile faded with a serious look full of hatred.

"Your not my key…Where is my key! Tell me and I won't hurt you…much" she said

Peter spat in her face. She stepped back in disgust and wiped the saliva off her face.

"Doesn't matter let's see what you got in that cute head of yours" She grinned and grabbed Peter's head in an instant her hands was in his mind searching for her key till she found it. It was the Slayer's little sister. After she was done she took her hands out of Peter's head that then passed out again.

"Well boys look like we have a Slayer to visit." Glory said smiling then turned to Peter" but get this trash out of here I have no use for him anyway"

XxX

Dawn woke up in even more pain. She managed to get through it but after the pain subsided her pain turned to fear. Peter was in danger and even worse Glory knew that she was the key. Dawn bolted off the couch to look for Buffy but no sign of her she must be out getting everyone to look for Peter. She sighed and ran straight up to her room.

She ran to the closet and pulled out her Spider-Woman costume. She starred at it and vowed she would end this tonight. After getting it on she looked back to her room this might be the last time she enter this room. She looked back out to the open sky and jumped. She knew someone would die tonight and it wasn't going to be her.

'No more running. No more hiding tonight Glory dies' Dawn thought


	16. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT: Chapter 15 will have a slight delay I'm having trouble with writing this chapter it's taking a lot what it is is basically episodes 19-22 and it's getting difficult to input certain things making it flow with twist I'll listen to any suggestions you have again I'm sorry this is taking so long I'll continue working after this is posted thank you for yall's patience.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright guys here's chapter 15 it's not my best work but I'm trying to juggle this and school work again any suggestions on how to make this work with the final episodes of season 5 would be greatly appreciated anyway guys enjoy!**

Dawn could suddenly feel Peter's presence again as she web swinged through Sunnydale, which led her to an apartment complex. She could see from the glass doorway of the lobby that her sister had beaten her to them.

The team consisted of Buffy, Xander, Spike, and Giles in the hotel lobby. Dawn swinged through the window shattering it and hitting one of Glory's thugs in the process surprising not only Glory's followers but also Buffy.

"Dawn get out of here!" Buffy shouted

Dawn turned around and glared at her sister under the mask and continued up to where Peter's aura coming from. Leaving Buffy and the gang to fend of Glory's minions. When she reached the door she kicked it in ready for a fight but found Glory with Willow and Tara fighting it out and Glory was winning.

Dawn intervened with a web ball to Glory's eyes distracting her for a moment giving Willow and Tara time to get Peter out of his prison.

"Dawn we have to leave now!" shouted Willow

"NO I'M ENDING THIS" Dawn replied back

"She's to powerful even for you Dawn. Now lets Go!"

Part of Dawn knew this she was after all facing a god from hell. There was no way she could beat her even Buffy had trouble fighting her. Dawn grabbed Peter and led him back down towards the lobby when she got there Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's had defeated her minions. Giles and Xander got Peter and took him back to the magic shop with the others right behind them.

XxX

As Giles and Xander drove the car towards the magic shop they noticed something different about Peter. When Glory would touch someone and enter their mind they basically lost who they originally were and become psychotic nut jobs, which had become more recent with other victims of Glory.

"There everywhere get them off of me!" Peter shouted in the back seat of Giles car.

Giles and Xander looked at each other both with grim expressions on their faces. Glory had stolen Peter's mind and they had no idea what to do.

When everyone reached the magic shop they all looked at Peter he was a shell of his former self and to top it all off. Glory knew Dawn was the key and that meant they could do only one thing \.

Run.

"Dawn" said Buffy placing a hand on her sister's shoulder who was lying next to her boyfriend. "We have to go…Spike's got us an RV to…" she stopped and noticed her sister wasn't listening at all. She sighed and backed away slowly. There was nothing Buffy could do the only thing they could do was get as far way from Sunnydale as possible and soon.

The RV was cramped but everyone managed to fit the shades were down and tinfoil was up on most of the windshield except for the driver's spot where Giles was driving. Everyone was beaten and down especially Dawn and Buffy.

The two sisters were in the back of the RV talking it was the only thing they could do with Peter in the condition he was in Dawn was in shambles in hurt her to see the man she loved striped of his sanity. It hurt Buffy even more she was supposed to be the Chosen One the Slayer and she was running.

"Buffy" Dawn whispered, "I'm scared"

"Dawn I wont let Glory or these killer knights touch you "said Buffy. While Peter and Dawn had been away Buffy had encountered these knights that were on the hunt for Dawn and wanted to kill her they'd tried killing Buffy and her friends in search for the key and had promised more would come and take their place a warning Buffy took every precaution to.

"Can Willow find a way to fix Peter?" asked Dawn

"She's working on it…but what's more important is we need to keep you safe," said Buffy

"Why don't we call Peter's Avenger's friends they can protect me huh"

"We tried… no answer"

Dawn laid back and sighed in defeat nothing was going right she had failed and there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly Dawns spider-sense started to buzz like crazy when suddenly an arrow was lodged through the RV wall right by Dawn's head.

The knights had found them.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Surprise I have internet where I'm at I hope you guys enjoy this chapter leave your thoughts in the comments**

Dawn quickly moved from where she originally stood and was now on full alert. Buffy ran back to the front of the RV to see if anyone was hurt. Just then Dawn could hear footsteps on the roof of the RV. She ran quickly up to the front where everyone else was to warn them.

She saw Spike holding a sword by his hands that was dangling from the ceiling the hatch had been open and Dawn could hear Buffy fighting up there. She decided to go help her sister and went up the opened hatch.

Dawn saw Buffy fighting two at once both of them were armed with medieval weapons and quickly yanked the weapons away with her spider webbing giving her sister an edge kicking one in the face sending him flying off the RV. The second thug tried to throw a punch but before he could Dawn webbed his eye causing him to miss. This gave Buffy another opportunity and she punched him in the face also flying off the RV.

Dawn's spider-sense suddenly tingled and felt her feet come out from under her sending her and Buffy off the RV and into the desert sand. Dawn slowly got up to see that the RV had lost control and was now lying on its side in the desert heat. Dawn and Buffy could see Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike pulling Giles and Peter out of the crashed RV. Peter didn't look hurt but Giles was another story he had a bloody shirt and it looked really bad. The two sisters immediately started running towards them to look at the injury the news just kept getting worse and worse.

They moved as fast as they could to an abandon gas station. Once inside they barricaded the doors and set Giles on the counter to try and stop the bleeding.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Xander

"I don't know…try and hide that's all we can do! "Shouted Buffy" besides they could already be looking for us"

Dawn's spider-sense kicked in telling them danger was near. She turned just in time to see another arrow go through the boarded window nearly missing her head. After that they started hacking at the wooden barricades with swords and axes all trying to get in. They broke down the door and started to climb through. Xander and Spike got their weapons and fought them back. More knights poured in from the back of the building causing full mayhem. Buffy and Dawn were fighting there best. Dawn with her spider abilities webbing knights and taking their weapons while Buffy knocked them out. Dawn's spider-sense went off again and she bent her spine backwards before a incoming axe came swooshing past her she kicked the bald headed knight knocking him out cold. Dawn thought he looked like the leader of the group.

"Willow now would be a good time for a barrier spell," shouted Dawn

"I'm on it!" Willow replied her eyes then turned pitch black as she conjured up a barrier spell. Instantly a barrier was held while the knights had retreaded thanks to the effort of Xander, Spike, Buffy and Dawn.

"Good job Will" said Buffy "how long do you think that will hold"

"Maybe till morning," she said looking out the window where all the knights were. Then she saw two priests near her barrier and her hopes dropped. "Or until the two old guys break it"

"Hey Buff what should we do this guy," said Xander pointing to the unconscious general on the floor.

"Tie him up looks like was going to have to interrogate him…or negotiate something out."

XxX

They tied the general in the back of the building in storage. Buffy and Dawn waited till he regained his senses. Then started with the questions.

"Why the hell do you want my sister?" asked Buffy

The general laughed, "the key is an instrument of the beast it must be destroyed or it will be the end of of humanity as we know it."

Dawn glared at him then spoke up. " What was I created for?"

"To open the dimensional portal to the beast dimension but in doing so will also open all dimensions causing reality itself to fall apart"

"She's just a child you can't kill her over something that isn't her fault!" shouted Buffy

"No matter what form the key takes human or not it must be destroyed that is the way," said the general smiling. Who after doing so regretted that after he was punched in the face by an angry Buffy.

She was about to continue when Tara entered.

"Buffy it's Giles something's wrong"


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buffy ran in the main room where Giles was laid out. Willow was pressing on the wound with a rag. Giles was shaking violently on the table Buffy looked at Willow with concern.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but I managed to stop the bleeding "

Buffy looked at Giles. She had to get him help. But the only way to get help was to get someone from the outside and right now religious knights surrounded them and they had nowhere to go or no medical supplies with them.

Xander came forward to Buffy and Willow" Hey guys if I remember one thing from being that soldier guy is that in war there is always rules" The two girls looked at each other then looked at Giles. They knew what they had to do.

XxX

Buffy, Xander, and Willow opened the front doors to the gas station opening a small hole in the barrier. Soldiers slowly moved forward to the three of them.

"What is the meaning of this…? I hope you are giving us the key," said one

"Not a chance…. My friend needs medical attention." Said Buffy

"And why should I help you? I have men dead and you poses the key."

Xander walked forward" because we have your boss and in war there are rules or at least there should be"

"Very well you may call for medical assistance"

XxX

Buffy called the only person she knew who could help.

Jack.

Jack was a college med student who transferred to Sunnydale for experience she helped Buffy when her mother was sick. Now she needed him to save Giles. He came as quickly as he could and once he did he went straight to work on Giles.

While Jack was patching Giles up Dawn, Tara and Willow were watching Peter. Due to his mind being wipe Peter was not his normal self. He mumbled strange things and would occasionally try and get up from his chair and try to get out of the station. Saying things like "I'm late" and "It's time."

It hurt Dawn to see him like this he had been tortured by Glory and Dawn had been too late to stop it. She felt like it was here fault. She touched Peter's hand before she was slapped in the face by Peter causing both Willow and Tara to immediately jump from their seats and rush towards Dawn.

"You bitch! I need to get out of here!" he screamed then as quickly as it came he started crying.

"I'm sorry Pete," whispered Dawn

Willow placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Don't worry Dawn we'll get him back…somehow"

XxX

Buffy walked towards Jack who had just finished patching up Giles.

"He should be fine"

"Thank you really"

Jack smiled. Suddenly his eyes widened and he pushed Buffy back.

"Not now please…" he whispered

"Jack what's going on!"

Jacks body started shaking then it started to change. Slowly Buffy watched as Jack turned into Glory.

"Finally thought I'd never get back out" she looked around then saw Dawn who charged right at her. Glory smiled and punched her quickly in the head giving Dawn no time to dodge knocking her out cold.

"Dawn!" shouted Buffy. She then charged at Glory who just hit her across the chest sending her flying across the floor.

"If any one of you follows me," said Glory picking up the unconscious Dawn. " I'll kill all of you very painfully" then ran outside of the station.

Panic and screaming could be heard from outside as soon as Glory had left. Buffy got up and ran outside with the rest of the Scooby's right behind her. But when they got outside all they saw were the dead bodies of knights and no sign of Dawn or Glory.

Buffy had failed. Glory now had Dawn and it was only a matter of time before the ritual to open all the dimensions began.


End file.
